


Nothing and Everything

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Babies, Birthday, Bisexuality, Children, Divorce, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, Marriage, Open Relationships, Parenthood, Serial Monogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo did not understand Sean's need to be married, and to women, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to mark Sean's 49th birthday. ♥ I hope the gentleman in question has a wonderful day, and may he never find out how we celebrate it. Additionally, this fic is for [](http://alex-quine.livejournal.com/profile)[**alex_quine**](http://alex-quine.livejournal.com/), [](http://ullman79.livejournal.com/profile)[**ullman79**](http://ullman79.livejournal.com/), [](http://dienw.livejournal.com/profile)[**dienw**](http://dienw.livejournal.com/), [](http://foxrafer.livejournal.com/profile)[**foxrafer**](http://foxrafer.livejournal.com/), [](http://ribby.livejournal.com/profile)[**ribby**](http://ribby.livejournal.com/), [](http://abby-normal.livejournal.com/profile)[**abby_normal**](http://abby-normal.livejournal.com/) and [](http://brodeurbunny30.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://brodeurbunny30.livejournal.com/)**brodeurbunny30**. Sorry you have to share, ladies, but we all know how quickly I write, hmm? *facepalm* I hope you all had really fantastic birthdays.

Viggo never understood why Sean did it.

You'd think after four marriages with matching divorces and countless evenings ending in unannounced appearances on Viggo's doorstep, duffel bag in hand, declaring he's done with women forever and that, open relationship or not, he's never straying from his mad poet again, something would click over in Sean's head, granting him complete clarity, or even just a slightly better sense of how he and the fairer sex fit together.

But parade a pretty blonde in front of him, someone soft and curvy in all the right places with a gentle smile and just the right amount of hero-worship in her eyes, and Sean was lost. Viggo'd find himself with a sudden surfeit of time to spend puttering, painting, or maybe phoning up Dave, Karl, or Harry (or all three) while Sean thrashed in the throes of puppy love.

It was something Viggo'd had to get used to, but it was old hat by now, and after so many years of the same cycle, he'd settled into the notion that Sean needed these times away, that he needed to refamiliarize himself with a world in which kisses didn't come with the scratch of stubble, and where sheets smelled of lavender and rosemary, not pizza and beer.

And that was ok. It was what they'd agreed to, and as much as Viggo didn't understand Sean's desires, as much as he could count on Sean's latest conquest not quite wanting to share, he knew that given enough time, enough of a lax leash, Sean would fly back to him, as unerringly faithful as a falcon to his falconer.

With Gina it had taken a little bit longer, become a little more complex, but the siren call of nights spent in front of the telly swapping sports scores, spit and semen was a strong one, and although Gina and Viggo had gotten along like a house on fire, something had soured when she realized Sean intended to move the three of them in together. The best of both worlds turned out to be the start of a series of earthquakes that ended with Sean semi-single again, and satisfied with this state (if not with the sudden increase in alimony payments).

And while Viggo was happy to have him back whole, he did not understand what would drive Sean to add a sequel to his stint in serial matrimony; once around had been enough for Viggo himself, and he was happy to have made it out amicably, with a friendly ex and a fantastic son to show for it.

Yet the aftermath -- almost a year ago -- had brought Sean a new little bundle, a fourth golden girl, corkscrew curls coming in at her crown, green eyes already flashing with the genetically-coded stubbornness of a Bean; and it was when Viggo came on the two of them -- Sean standing in the nursery, cooing quietly as he gently rocked her back and forth, soothing her to sleep with snippets of songs, some timelessly-traditional and others traditionally-Bramall-born -- that Viggo finally found he understood.

As Viggo watched, Sean bounced her in his arms, a little giggle escaping from tiny lungs and echoing back in deeper, richer tones, a father fully infatuated by his wee infant daughter. Unaware of his attentive audience of one, Sean dipped his head, swept the finest of curls off her perfectly smooth forehead, and touched his lips there. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart," he murmured, the words wafting through the air, wrapping tight around baby and father, the tender trailing tendrils brushing against his lover's ear, beckoning Viggo forward.

It was nothing for Viggo to cross those final feet and wrap his own arms around father and child, content in their contentment, just as it was nothing to brush his own lips across the nape of Sean's neck and whisper in his ear, "Happy Birthday, Sean."

Nothing and everything.

In the end, Sean's was the simplest reason in the universe, and one Viggo completely understood.


End file.
